


The Condom Shopping Challenge

by tendertracob



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slight mentions of sex, had this idea at 4am, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendertracob/pseuds/tendertracob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had decided that it would be best to take it in turns when deciding which one of them had to go up to the till with the condoms, Troye had put up a fight, and reluctantly Connor had agreed to take the first turn. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, they were two grown men for crying out loud! Yet the idea of stalking up to the counter brought a shade of light embarrassment to the two boys.<br/>They were both embarrassed to do it, but Troye more so than Connor. The Australian had convinced Connor many times to do his turn for him, with the assurance of ‘I’ll go in next time, I promise!’ It was safe to say that when the next time eventually did roll around, Troye would always find a way to get out of it.</p><p>Or the one where Troye and Connor go condom shopping and that is never not awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Condom Shopping Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while i had very little sleep and was very sick and dosed up on medicine so honestly i have no further explanation lmao

They had a fair system put in place; allowing harmony and peace when it came to deciding who would go out and buy the necessities. Necessities meaning condoms.

When Connor had first brought up the idea to Troye, it had been approached with a hasty tone and pink flushed cheeks. The older boy usually was the one to handle the more ‘domestic’ side of their relationship, such as whose turn it was to do the laundry, or which of them had to clean the dishes. It was a trial and error system which seemed to work in weighing out the required responsibilities between them.

They had decided that it would be best to take it in turns when deciding which one of them had to go up to the till with the condoms, Troye had put up a fight, and reluctantly (maybe not so reluctantly because Connor would give in to anything Troye wanted) Connor had agreed to take the first turn. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, they were two grown men for crying out loud! Yet the idea of stalking up to the counter brought a shade of light embarrassment to the two boys.

This routine carried on for a few months, the only fault was a few altercations here and there; where Troye was _positive_ that he had been the last one to do the task. They were both embarrassed to do it, but Troye more so than Connor. The Australian had convinced Connor many times to do his turn for him, with the assurance of ‘I’ll go in next time, I promise!’ It was safe to say that when the next time eventually did roll around, Troye would always find a way to get out of it.

So that’s why in November, when they were on their last few packets; Connor went to the store with his head hung low and picked up a jumbo pack of 40, courtesy of his local CVS. The woman he was greeted with at the counter might’ve gave him a second glance once she saw what he was buying but he tried not to let it get to him. Getting a bigger box is what they should have done before now. 

Fast forward a few weeks and it was now the end of January, Troye had just flown in to LA after not seeing his partner for a whole two weeks. He had been doing his live shows in Australia, Connor unfortunately not being able to attend. As soon as they had gotten back from the airport, Connor had picked him up, they stumbled in through the door, unable to keep their hands off of each other.

Troyes hands slid down from Connors neck, trailing over his sides then stopping at his hips, gripping them and pulling the other boy closer. It didn’t take long for them to be in Connors bedroom; the door locked and with heavy breathing filling the silence. Connor was hovering over Troye, one hand holding himself up at the side of Troye’s head and the other gently caressing the side of his face; thumb grazing over his sharp jawline. He moved his position so he had both of his knees either side of Troye’s hips, straddling him. Connor leant down to place another sweet kiss to Troye’s lips while reaching his arm over to open the small chest of drawers which were located beside the bed. His hand moved around in the drawer for a little while until he came into contact with the familiar box, he dug into it expecting to be met with the plastic texture of the packets but he was only met with empty space.

He pulled the box out of the drawer and brought it up to his line of sight, peering into the box. Low and behold it was empty... surely they hadn’t used so many is such a short amount of time. Troye seemed to understand what was happening as he raised an eyebrow at Connor before motioning him to the side, letting Troye slide off of the bed and walk over to his suitcase which was haphazardly thrown down onto the wooden floor. Connor watched as Troye dug around the clothes for a second before letting out a low groan and a mumble of “ _fuck, I didn’t bring them_ ”.

He stood up straight again and walked over to the bed where Connor was waiting patiently for him.

“We could always just not use them? Were both safe and…” by the time Troye had finished talking his sentence had died out, leaving him with a pink blush and furrowed brows.

“we’re safe ,yeah but the cleanup is always messy, there is a CVS down the road..?”

“The clean-up isn’t _that_ bad..”

“Wait.. I know what this is about, you don’t want to go down because you know it’s your turn!”

“pfftt.. no.. why would you think that? Oh wipe that smirk off your face, y’know what? Let’s go! I’ll go in no problem”

-

“Let’s go!.. I’ll go in no problem!”

The high pitch to Connor’s voice provided a mocking agenda to his words. They were now sitting in Connor’s car, having been parked in front of the building for at least a few minutes. When Troye made no move to get out of the car he merely looked at Connor with wide eyes and a puppy-dog pout. The response he got wasn’t what he hoped for as Connor just giggled at his boyfriend’s silliness and unbuckled his own then Troye’s seatbelt.

“c’mon, I’ll come with you, but _you_ are going up to the counter”

“alright, I suppose that’s fair”

-

The soft air conditioning of the store did little to help the burning in Troye’s cheeks, it was as if he could practically feel the other customer’s eyes digging into his back; judging him. The store was mainly empty by late Saturday evening standards; usually the store would be packed around this time. Tipsy teenagers and adults alike would be preparing for the next morning by stocking up on the wide range of painkillers the store offered.

Connor had left Troye once they had walked in and wandered over to where the vitamins section was. A downside to travelling so much is that neither Troye nor Connor got as much multivitamins as they should be getting. He glanced around at the shelves, everything from creme to tablets were scattered on the ledge. He reached down and grabbed a bottle of the gummy vitamins; them being the only ones Troye would take.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and expected to see a familiar blue eyed boy, but he was met with an unexpected sight. A girl who looked around 17 stood there with shaking hands, her hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail and she looked like she was about to cry. These encounters always warmed Connor’s heart.

“Ar- Are you Connor Franta?..”

“I am!! It’s nice to meet you!! What’s your name?”

“Louise! Umm Louise Doherty! I’ve been watching your videos for like.. like a long time! You have helped- helped me through so many things and just.. oh my god..!”

Connor brought the shaking girl into his chest and gave her a tight hug, mumbling a sincere thank you into her shoulder. Once they pulled away the girl asked if he could take a picture with her and of course he obliged. A quick snap sounded from the girl’s phone as Connor relaxed his face from the bright smile he had shone for the picture. He looked down at her jumper and an idea formed in his head.

“I like your jumper! Did you go to the concert?”

“Thank you! No unfortunately I couldn’t get tickets, I ordered this online from his store. Even though I didn’t get to see the concert.. I’m still really proud at how far Troye has come”

He nodded at the girl’s explanation and motioned for her to follow him, he glanced down the isles as he walked by, looking for a specific boy; the girl following closely behind him. Connor walked down the sex health isle with his head held high and a confused girl on his tail, he cleared his throat and stopped in front of his boyfriend; who was currently deciding on a pack of 15 or 25.

“hey Troye, I just met Louise there now and I was wondering if you wanted to say hey!”

Connor shot Troye a falsely bright smile and moved to the side so Troye could see the now wide eyed girl who was staring at Troye like he was a ghost. Troyes flushed cheeks matched the fan’s as he quickly cleared his throat and practically threw down the two boxes of condoms back onto the shelf, the action reminding Connor of a little kid who was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing.

The girl dismissed herself happily once she had gotten an autograph and a few pictures, wishing them well and thanking them profusely. Troye watched the girl go, once he was sure she was out of hearing range he shot Connor a quick glare and called him a not so nice name.

“your mom would want me to wash your mouth out if she heard you calling me names like that”

Troye looked back at Connor and gave him a wink and a sly smirk, his reply causing Connor to blush and stutter over himself.

“kinky.”

-

In the end they got the condoms and it was just their luck that this particular CVS had employed a few new employees; teenage employees. Let’s just say that a fan had a pretty interesting experience while meeting Troye at the counter, red faced as he purchased a 30 pack of condoms paired with a 500ml bottle of premium lube. _‘it’s on sale, we need to get more lube anyway’_ ; Connors words rang in his ears as he tried to ignore the fans giggling state at what Troye was purchasing.

At the end of the day Connor and Troye got their supplies and they vowed to each other that they would be better ordering them on amazon prime from then on; to save them both the further embarrassment from entering another CVS.

Buying condoms is never _not_ awkward.


End file.
